I don't hate a thing about us and I love you
by Vlevvy
Summary: Charlie and Brax will have to fight to be together but what will happen that could change everything


**Charlie's POV** Sitting here listening to this guy was enduring! the only reason I'm on this stupid date is because of Watson who thinks I need to get out more I mean just cause the only person I have been with last 9 months is Brax and he continues to sleep with a different girl every time we fight that's a real lot of trust there speaking of the man in question he just walked in he looked great in his board shorts and blue flannel shirt argh stop it Charlie after all that he done to you stop running back to him every time. umm Charlie what's up asked Simon stay in the real world Charlie nothing I replied with more enthusiasm than I should have just smile and stay happy.

**Brax's POV **I had been up since five and I still felt sick I had a surf hung with the boys what the hell is wrong with me she has rejected you too much I mean there's only so many times a guy can put himself out there what can I get you today Mr Braxton asked Colleen umm one Latte please make that two. Came Hayley's voice from behind him he turned to look her in the eyes when he saw Charlie with some guy she looked amazing as always but there was something different she was glowing than the guy she was with reached over touched her hand I was really hoping she would pull away from the contact but she didn't how was it that I was wishing that I was that average looking guy why because Charlie and him could be together in public he was not on the Copa's watch list I was just than Hayley pulled me back to her and kissed me like there was a rush to the whole thing no passion just stating something I pulled back when she started to wrap her body around him in a rude manor for the other people in the room I saw a flash of dark brown hair leaving the diner I now saw why Hayley had done what she did she knew I was looking at Charlie she was proving a point that I was hers and not anyone else's but that was not true I would only ever belong to one person and that was Charlie here's your coffee said Colleen giving Hayley and I dirty looks

**Charlie's POV **How could Brax do that to me it felt like I was being torn in to a thousand pieces it hurt so much but I guess that's what you get when you mix fire with fire you just get burnt just than I was lifted of the comfort of the soft sand and into the air I looked down to see Simon smirking let me down please I said you'll have to make me o will I now Charlie brought her hands down to his stomach and started tickling him he dropped her straight away she landed on her feet gracefully to easy she joked bring it he said and started to chase her she run one good thing about loving to run you got really good at it but he got me and lifted me up again looking in to his eyes they were a dark hazel why couldn't I love this man he was sweet caring funny okay looking and law abiding .

**Brax's POV **Hayley and I were on our way to my place when I heard a squeal looking down on to the beach I saw Charlie getting lifted into the air by the same guy that she had coffee with Hayley must have seen him gazing because she shouted out argh Sargent I was hoping to see you round moving on so fast what the hell was Hayley doing Charlie started to walk away why don't we go get some dinner Sarg you me your guy and mine Charlie turned on her heel she looked like she was about to bash the living crap out of Hayley I would rather she started but she was cut off by the guy that would be great he said giving Charlie a questioning look.

**Charlie's POV **Fine I thought how bad could it be just the man I loved on a date with another women this was going to be a long night lets go to Angelo's shall we Hayley stated as if it was a done deal yeah great I mumbled as we all started to walk up to the surf club….

**Next Chapter On the date Hayley will reveal some of Charlie's darkest secrets But how did she know? This is my first fanfic so please review and suggestions would be great tell me what you think **


End file.
